Kaunis
by CupOfTeaCakes
Summary: Saksalaiset ovat miehittäneet Italian, ja se aiheuttaa Elizavetalle ja Felicianolle ongelmia, jälkimäiselle muunkinlaista päänvaivaa, kun mies törmää yllättäen erääseen sotilaaseen. Feliciano x Ludwig.


**Kaunis**

"Voih, nyt saksalaisia on täälläkin", Elizaveta huokaisi, ja taitteli viimeisen lakanan pinosta edessään, "Minun pitää kai kohta muttaa takaisin Unkariin, sillä jos miehittäjät saavat selville, etten ole italialainen... ei, en ole turvassa enää täällä Italiassakaan. Minun täytyy lähteä. Feliciano, hakisitko loput lakanat?"

Nuori, melkeinpä naisellinen ruskeatukkainen mies katsoi naista hetken, ja aloitti: "Mu-mutta sisko, et voi-", mutta Elizaveta katkaisi tämän lyhyeen, sillä tiesi, mitä oli tulossa. "Hae nyt vain ne lakanat. Ne ovat kauimmaisella pihalla."

"Elizaveta! Elizaveta! Tulisitko hieman auttamaan minua, per favore?" rouva Costa huhuili käytävästä. Nainen astui pyykkituvasta käytävälle, ja rouva kipitti hänen luokseen. "Elizaveta! Tarvitsen apuasi, voit hyvin jättää loput pyykit Felicianon huoleksi, kyllä hän pärjää!" Rouva tarttui Elizavetaa kädestä ja johdatti tämän työhuoneeseensa.

Rouva Costa asui jonkin verran Venetsiasta etelään, suuressa kartanossa. Hänet tunnettiin myötätunnostaan saksalaisia miehittäjiä pakenevia kohtaan, ja silloin kun mahdollista, myös työllisti heitä, kuten Elizavetan sekä tämän pikkuveljen, Felicianon. Nuorina ja ahkerina he olivat saaneet helposti töitä palvelusväen joukosta.

Elizaveta oli kaunis nuori nainen. Hänen pitkät ruskeat hiuksensa kihartuivat kauniisti latvoista, ja hänen positiivisuutensa ja luotettavuutensa hurmasivat koko kartanon väen. Hänen veljensä, Feliciano, nuori ja hontelohko mies, juuri kahdeksantoista täyttänyt, oli erehdyttävän naisellinen palvelusväen mekossa. Hänen lyhyehköt, punaruskeat hiuksensa ja viattomat ruskeat silmänsä vain korostivat vaikutelmaa. Hän oli aina onnellinen, ellei sattunut valittamaan jostakin. Hymyssä suin hän teki työnsä, luottaen suuresti isosisikoonsa, seuraten tätä ympäriinsä kananpojan tavoin.

Feliciano käveli alakuloisesti pitkin kartanon ja kylän rakennusten muodostamia kujia, vältellen saksalaisia sotilaita. Lopulta hän pääsi kauimmaiselle pihalle, suurelle avaralle niitylle, ja keräsi kuivat lakanat puiseen saaviin. Surullisena hän istui saavin päälle ja itki hetken peloissaan. Vaikka hän olikin yksinkertainen, mies ymmärsi, että hän jäisi tänne, jos sisko palaisi Unkariin, olihan hän itse italialainen. Hän kirosi mielessään heidän yhteisen äitinsä uusiin naimisiin menoa, nousi, ja lähti hitaasti kantamaan lakanasaavia takaisin kartanolle.

"Elizaveta, tiedän, että sinulla on nyt vaikeaa, ja myönnän kuunnelleeni kestustelusi veljesi kanssa äskettäin. Voin kyllä taata turvallisuutesi, mutta jos todella haluat palata Unkariin, tuen päätöstäsi", rouva Costa katsoi Elizavetaa silmiin ja odotti kärsivällisesti tämän vastausta. Viimein nuori nainen sai ajatuksensa järjestykseen.

"Rouva, olette olleet hyvin kiltti ja antelias minulle ja veljelleni, ja olen siitä ikuisessa kiitollisuuden velassa teille. Olen kuitenkin luvannut... eräälle henkilölle palaavani vielä Unkariin, enkä halua tuottaa teille ongelmia. Mutta en voi viedä Felicianoa pois Italiasta. Hän on täällä niin onnellinen. Joten pyydän, pitäkää hänet vielä täällä töissä. Anteeksi röyhkeyteni, mutta tähän ratkaisuun olen päätynyt." Elizaveta vaikeni ja katsoi alentuvasti kenkiään.

"Tyttökulta, tottakai teet mitä itse näet parhaaksi. Olet jo aikuinen ja kypsä ikäiseksesi, joten luotan arvostelukykyysi. Ja minä pidän Felicianon täällä ilomielin, hän tuo hieman iloa tämän ankean ajan keskelle. Milloin aioit lähteä?"

Elizaveta nosti katseensa ja sanoi nyt rohkeammin: "Mahdollisimman pian, rouva."

"Aa, ylihuomenna lähtee juna Unkariin. Käykö se?" rouva ehdotti, ja nuori nainen nyökkäsi, "Selvä, minä ostan sinulle lipun. Täältä ei kukaan lähde omilla rahoillaan. Voit mennä lepäämään loppupäiväksi." Elizaveta nyökkäsi ja totteli rouva Costaa. Hän olikin uupunut ja poistui huoneesta alakuloisena.

Feliciano oli jo puolimatkassa takaisin, kun hän laski saavin maahan levähtääkseen. Hän nojautui seinään ja hengähti muutaman kerran. Avatessaan silmänsä, hän havaitsi sotilaan lähestyvän häntä. Feliciano liikahti ottaakseen saavin ja jatkaakseen matkaa, kun havaitsi toisen olevan saksalainen, mutta liian myöhään. Vaaleahiuksinen sotilas oli jo hänen luonaan, eikä hän voinut vain lähteä.

"Anteeksi neiti, mutta oletteko syntyperältänne italialainen?"

"K-kyllä, mutta olen o-oikeasti k-kyllä mies..." Feliciano punastui ja änkytti, katsoen maahan, häveten naisellisuuttaan. Yllättävä tieto häkellytti sotilasta, mutta rauhallisesti tämä jatkoi kyselyään.

"Missä olette töissä? Entä nimenne?"

"Olen tö-töissä Costan kartanossa j-ja n-nimeni on F-Feliciano Vargas..." italialainen änkytti. Hän halusi päästä pian saksalaisesta eroon.

Hänen kauhukseen sotilas laski kätensä hänen olkapäälleen. "Vaikka olet mies, olet hyvin kaunis..." toinen mies mutisi ja punehtui kasvoiltaan. Feliciano jähmettyi paikoilleen, kun toinen polvistui hänen eteensä. Saksalainen tarttui hellästi häntä jalasta, polven takaa, ja suuteli sitä. Mies nousi jälleen ja piteli Felicianoa varovasti seinää vasten.

"M-mutta, mi-miksi s-sinä..." nuori mies sopersi, muttei saanut sanottua lausettaan loppuun.

"Olen katsellut sinua jo pitkään. Samantekevää, oletko nainen vai mies. Ja todella olet kaunis", sotilas mutisi, punastui entistä enemmän ja suuteli Felicianoa. Oli kuin nuoren italialaisen sydän olisi pysähtynyt. Olihan sisko kyllä opettanut, miten tulee suudella, mutta se oli aivan eri asia. Tämä oli uutta ja pelottavaa, mutta samalla myös uskomattoman kiehtovaa. Hän tunsi poskiensa kuumottavan ja vastustamattoman halun kietoa kätensä saksalaisen kaulan ympärille.

Hetki oli ohi, ja Feliciano huomasi tuijottavansa toisen miehen sinisiin silmiin. Vasta nyt hän kiinnitti huomiota tämän vaaleisiin, taakse kammattuihin hiuksiin ja voimakkaisiin kasvonpiirteisiin. Hänen vakava ilmeensä yhdistettynä syvään punaan hänen kasvoillaan näytti melkeinpä hölmöltä.

Mitään sanomatta sotilas kääntyi ympäri ja lähti kävelemään takaisin sinne mistä oli tullutkin. Feliciano juoksi tämän perään ja tarttui häntä käsivarresta.

"Mi-mikä s-sinun nimesi on?" hän kysyi arasti. Sotilas seisoi hetken hiljaa, hämillään, mutta vastasi sitten lyhyesti "Ludwig" ja lähti pois. Feliciano palasi saavin luo, istui sen päälle ja huomasi tärisevänsä.

"Mikä minun on? Mikä minua vaivaa?" hän kysyi hiljaa, toivoen, että Elizaveta olisi nyt hänen kanssaan.

Elizaveta makasi sängyllään hänen ja Felicianon yhteisessä huoneessa, palvelusväen asuinrakennuksessa. Hän oli juuri saanut pakattua vähäiset tavaransa, joita ei tarvitsisi ennen lähtöään, ja oli työntänyt laukun sänkynsä alle, jotta Feliciano ei huomaisi sitä.

"Feliciano, olen pahoillani..." hän kuiskasi, nousi, ja meni ikkunan luo. Huoneen ovi avattiin ja joku asteli sisään jokseenkin kiireisen kuuloisesti.

"Sisko! Sisko!" Se oli Feliciano. Elizaveta käännähti juuri, kun hänen veljensä takertui häneen.

Hetken halittuaan Feliciano puhui hieman rauhallisemmin. "Sisko, sinähän tiedät paljon tunteista, etkö niin?"

"Kyllä, mutta miksi kysyt?" nainen katsoi veljeään kysyvästi. Mies istui hämmentyneen näköisenä sängylleen ja katsoi siskoaan arasti.

"N-no kun, tuntuu jotenkin... lämpimältä, j-ja pelottaa ja tuntuu sekavalta ja kun... kun katson... häntä, sydämeni hakkaa ja tuntuu... lämpimältä ja hyvältä, ja kun... hän koskettaa minua, tuntuu... tuntuu kuin sydämeni pysähtyisi. Mitä se tarkoittaa?" mies katsoi kysyvästi siskoaan.

Elizaveta suorastaan loikkasi hänen luokseen ja halasi häntä tiukasti. "Feliciano, olet rakastunut! Onnea!"

Feliciano alkoi täristä. Hän ei voinut itkeä, ei voinut kertoa Elizavetalle rakastuneensa saksalaiseen miehittäjään. Hän halasi siskoaan ja toivoi, ettei tämä kysyisi mitään. Nainen asetti kätensä hellästi Felicianon poskille ja käänsi hänen katseensa kohti omia silmiään.

"Feliciano, olen niin onnellinen puolestasi! Rakkaus on ihana ja kaunis asia. Haluatko kertoa kehen olet rakastunut?" Elizaveta kysyi hymyillen. Ehkei Feliciano jäisikään niin yksin. Mies punastui, eikä pystynyt enää katsomaan siskoaan silmiin.

"E-e... en voi vielä kertoa, en ole vielä aivan varma..." hän mutisi.

Feliciano makasi hiljaa sängyssään, kuunnellen Elizavetan rauhallista hengitystä. Kun hän oli varma, että sisko nukkui, hän hiipi ulos. Hetken hän nojasi palvelusväen talon seinään, hengitti syvään, ja lähti juoksemaan kohti kauimmaista pihaa.

Kun hän saapui huohottaen niitylle, Feliciano huomasi jonkun seisovan siellä. Hän asteli varovasti lähemmäs ja tajusi tämän olevan se mies, joka oli esitellyt itsensä Ludwigiksi. Mies kuuli hänet, mutta kun hän kääntyi, Feliciano lähti juoksemaan pois.

"Feliciano, odota!"

Nimensä kuullessaan hän katsoi hämmästyneenä taaksepäin, astui kaninkoloon ja kaatui.

"Oletko kunnossa?" Ludwig juoksi hänen luokseen. Hädissään Feliciano nousi nopeasti pystyyn juostakseen, mutta kompuroi jalkoihinsa ja pyllähti istualteen maahan. Ludwig kyykistyi hänen eteensä ja tarttui kiinni italialaisen käsivarsista estääkseen uuden pakoyrityksen.

"Anteeksi, säikytin kai sinut. Oletko kunnossa?" mies kysyi. Aluksi Feliciano ei pystynyt sanomaan sanaakaan, katsoi vain toista arasti. Sitten hän kokosi itsensä ja mutisi punastellen: "E-ei, tai siis, jalkani, oikea, n-nilkkaan sattuu..."

"Älä karkaa, tarkistan onko se nyrjähtänyt", Ludwig katsoi italialaista, joka nyökytti päätään.

"E-en karkaa."

Ludwig tutki huolellisesti Felicianon nilkan ja katsoi sitten miestä. "Nilkkasi on kunnossa, mutta eikö sinulla ole kylmä pelkässä ohuessa mekossa?"

"Ei minulla ole kylmä... Käyn täällä aina silloin tällöin öisin..." italialainen kuiskasi, edelleen vaivautuneena saksalaisen kiintymyksestä.

"Täällä on kyllä kaunista... Näytit todella kauniilta juostessasi valkoisessa mekossa öisellä niityllä. Kuin jostakin runosta..." Ludwig kuiskasi niin hiljaa, että Feliciano juuri ja juuri kuuli sen. Italialainen asettui makuulle heinikkoon ja sanoi huomattavasti rohkeammin: "Täällä tuoksuu niin hyvältä."

Ludwig kumartui Felicianon ylle ja suuteli tätä. "Mitä luulet, tulisiko minun unohtaa rakkauteni sinuun?" hän kysyi, pelottavan alakuloisesti.

"E-ei. S-sisko sanoo aina, että rakkaus on tunteista kaunein ja voimakkain. Et s-saa vain heittää sitä pois..." italialainen sopersi, ja punastui voimakkaasti. Saksalainen asettui makaamaan Felicianon viereen ja kysyi melkeinpä iloisesti: "Onko minulla siis lupa... rakastaa sinua?"

"Kyllä."

Molemmat makasivat hiljaa, katsellen öistä taivasta, kuunnellen toistensa hengitystä.

"Sisko, onko se oikein, jos kaksi miestä rakastaa toisiaan?"

Elizaveta melkein pudotti pitelemänsä lakanan. Hän ripusti sen kuivumaan ja vastasi sitten.

"Kysyt vaikeita, Feliciano. Tuohon ei ole vastausta, ei oikeaa eikä väärää", hän laski kätensä veljensä rinnalle, "Sydämesi kertoo sinulle, onko se oikein."

Mies mietti hetken ja totesi sitten varmana: "Kyllä se on oikein."

"Feliciano, mihin olet menossa?" Elizaveta kysyi varsin kovaan ääneen. Feliciano, joka oli hiipimässä jälleen ulos, pysähtyi, muttei säikähdykseltään keksinyt mitään sanottavaa.

"Oletko menossa tapaamaan miestä, jota rakastat?"

"Mi-miten..miten sinä sait tietää?" mies kysyi nyt aivan paniikissa.

"Rakas veljeni, en ole aivan typerä ja kaiken lisäksi sinua on helppo lukea... Mutta saat kaikin mokomin rakastaa häntä, jos hän on kunnollinen", nainen hymyili ja käänsi kylkeään, "Hyvää yötä, Feliciano!"

"Hyvää yötä, sisko..." mies kuiskasi ja poistui huoneesta.

Sillä hetkellä Felicianosta tuntui, ettei hän koskaan ollut juossut niin kovaa. Rakennukset viuhahtelivat ohitse ja italialaisen oli täysin mahdotonta pidätellä hymyään. Nyt kaikki olisi hyvin. Ludwig oli kunnollinen. Eihän kansalaisuudella ollut oikeastaan mitään väliä.

Felicianon saapuessa niitylle Ludwig istui jo siellä. Toisin kuin viimeksi, italialainen juoksi suoraan toisen luokse ja kietoi kätensä tämän kaulan ympärille.

"Ludwig, minä... minä ra-rakastan sinua", Feliciano mumisi ja punastui. Ludwig oli hiljaa, kietoi kätensä Felicianon ympärille.

"Feliciano... kiitos... minä rakastan sinua... todella", hän kuiskasi ja suuteli Felicianoa.

Felicianon sydän hakkasi kovempaa kuin koskaan. Hänellä oli lämmin, vaikka yö oli viileä, eikä hänellä ollut kuin hänen valkoinen yömekkonsa. Hän painautui Ludwigia vasten, kerrankin kiitollinen pienestä koostaan ja naisellisuudestaan. Saksalainen kietoi kädet hänen ympärilleen ja hengitti hänen tuoksuaan.

"Feliciano... minä... en tiedä saanko minä rakastaa sinua. Ehkä tämä on täällä Italiassa oikein, mutta kotona, Saksassa, meidät pidätettäisiin, ehkä tapettaisiin. En edes tiedä miksi teen tätä. Kai minä rakastuin sinuun, kun luulin sinua naiseksi..." Feliciano takertui tiukasti kiinni Ludwigiin.

"Kyllä tämä on oikein, tämä on oikein..." Italialainen pidätteli itkua ja saksalainen piteli tätä mahdollisimman lähellä itseään ja tunsi, kuinka toisen vartalo nytkähteli nyyhkytysten voimasta.

"Ä-älä...älä itke, pyydän..."

Feliciano ei enää pystynyt pidättelemään itkua, vaan alkoi itkeä lohduttomasti saksalaisen rintaa vasten. "L-Ludwig... ä-älä... älä j-jä-jätä... m-minua... r-rakas... r-rakastan s-sinua... ä-älä..."

Ludwig laski kätensä tämän poskille ja pakotti italialaisen katsomaan häntä silmiin. "Feliciano, en minä voi jättää sinua. Todella rakastan sinua. Älä itke", hän sanoi rauhallisesti, yrittäen tyynnytellä itkevää miestä.

Hetken päästä Feliciano rauhoittui ja katsoi anteeksipyytävästi saksalaista. "Anteeksi... m-minä hätäännyin..." hän mumisi. Ludwig katsoi tätä hetken ja hymyili.

"Ei, minä vain huolehdin liikoja."

Feliciano suukotti tämän otsaa ja kuiskasi: "Hyvä, sillä en aio jättää sinua."

He makasivat niityllä, niin lähekkäin kuin vain suinkin mahdollista.

"Feliciano, minun täytyy lähteä takaisin kasarmille. Olen pahoillani", saksalainen sanoi hiljaa, katsoen pienempää miestä syyllisen näköisenä.

Italialainen katsoi Ludwigia hetken silmiin ja kuiskasi sitten: "Ei...ei se mitään." Hän suuteli saksalaista ja hymyili. Ludwig halasi toista vielä kerran tiukasti, nousi ja lähti.

Feliciano juoksi takaisin kartanolle ja hiipi hiljaa hänen ja hänen sisarensa huoneeseen. Elizaveta nukkui sikeästi ja mies kömpi onnellisena sänkyynsä.

"Hyvää yötä, sisko..."

Aamulla Feliciano kiirehti töihin erityisen tarmokkaasti. Elizaveta katsoi tämän menoa ajatellen, että rakastuminen oli tuonut miehelle lisää energiaa ja iloa. "Nyt voin jättää sinut tänne rauhallisin mielin", nainen kuiskasi hiljaa ja palasi huoneeseensa hakemaan matkalaukkunsa.

"Rouva Costa, olen nyt valmis."

"Ah! Minä saatan sinut kaiken varalta asemalle. Oletko nyt varma? Kai hyvästelit veljesi?" rouva kyseli katsellen hieman huolestuneena päättäväisen näköistä nuorta naista.

"Kyllä, olen varma. Näin on hyvä", hän vastasi, jättäen viimeisen kysymyksen huomiotta.

"Hyvä on, lähtekäämme."

Feliciano kantoi saavillista pestyjä lakanoita kuivaamaan niitylle, kun hän huomasi rouva Costan ja Elizavetan kulkevan tietä pitkin. Elizavetalla oli matkalaukku. Mies pudotti saavin siihen paikkaan ja pinkoi kahden matkalaisen luokse.

"Sisko! Sisko! Mihin sinä olet menossa?"

Nuori nainen tunsi piston sydämessään kuullessaan nämä sanat ja hän laski laukkunsa maahan. Kun mies saavutti heidät, nainen kaappasi hänet syleilyynsä ja kuskasi: "Feliciano, minä lähden nyt takaisin Unkariin." Hän irrotti otteensa veljestään, otti laukkunsa ja lähti jatkamaan matkaa. Hetken mies vain seisoi paikoillaan, mutta lähti sitten juoksemaan siskonsa perään.

"Ei! Et voi! Ä-älä jätä minua, ei, et, en voi, älä mene!" Hän pysähtyi ja kyyneleet valuivat pitkin hänen poskiaan. Elizaveta vain jatkoi matkaansa, itkua pidätellen.

"Elizaveta..."

Nainen ei muistanut, milloin hänen veljensä olisi kutsunut häntä noin, ja purskahti itkuun, mutta jatkoi urhoollisesti matkaansa. Rouva Costa katsahti taakseen ja näki, miten mies pudottautui polvilleen ja itki lohduttomasti maassa.

Feliciano ei tiennyt kuinka kauan hän oli itkenyt tiellä, kun hän havahtui kosketukseen olkapäällään. "Oletko kunnossa?" Se oli Ludwig. Italialainen katsoi miestä ja tunsi suunnatonta raivoa.

"En! En ole kunnossa! Siskoni joutui jättämään minut tänne yksin! Ja se on sinun syytäsi! Vihaan sinua! Vihaan kaikkia saksalaisia! Vihaan!" Feliciano huusi, tönäisi saksalaisen kauemmaksi ja juoksi saavin luo. Hän otti sen käsiinsä ja huusi vielä: "En halua enää ikinä nähdä sinua!" ja juoksi pois.

Ludwig seisoi hetken ja katsoi italialaisen perään. Ensimmäistä kertaa hän huomasi toivovansa, ettei olisi saksalainen, kansalaisuus, josta hän oli aiemmin ollut ylpeä. "Ei kai kaikki voi onnistua", hän mutisi ja käveli pois.

Feliciano makasi itkien sängyssään, kun rouva Costa astui huoneeseen. "Feliciano? Voit kyllä pitää vapaata tänään, jos haluat."

"E-ei... kyllä minä voin... jatkaa töitäni... kyllä", mies nyyhkytti ja nousi sängyltään.

"Aa, hyvä on. Miten vain haluat."

Illalla Feliciano makasi sängyssään. Hän ei aikonut mennä niitylle tänä iltana. Hän ei aikonut enää käydä siellä. Koskaan. Kaikki, kaikki oli saksalaisten syytä. Mies ei voinut käsittää, miten oli koskaan voinut rakastua Ludwigiin.

Ovi kävi ja joku hiipi huoneeseen. Käsi laskeutui Felicianon selälle. "Feliciano, junamatkani peruttiin. Seuraava juna lähtee neljän päivän päästä."

"Elizaveta! Sisko!" mies huudahti ja kapsahti siskonsa kaulaan, itkien onnesta, "Mi-minulla oli ikävä... ä-älä enää l-lähde sa-sanomatta mitään."

"Pikkuveli... e-en voi olla lähtemättä, ajattelin vain parastasi", nainen piteli miestä tiukasti, haudaten kasvonsa tämän hiuksiin.

Keskellä yötä Elizaveta heräsi siihen, kun Feliciano kömpi hänen sänkyynsä.

"Sisko..minä rakastan sinua niin."

"Feliciano, niin minäkin rakastan sinua... mutta neljän päivän päästä minun täytyy lähteä."

Mies oli jo nukahtanut.

Koko seuraavan päivän sisarukset työskentelivät ahkerasti, pesten lattioita ja pyykkiä. Feliciano kulki tiiviisti siskonsa perässä, eikä suostunut jättämään tätä yksin. Vaikka hän tiesi, että Elizaveta lähtisi oikeasti neljän päivän kuluttua, mies oli onnellinen.

Illalla, kun he olivat kulkemassa takaisin palvelusväen taloon, Elizaveta kysyi: "Miten sinulla menee rakkaasi kanssa?"

Feliciano pysähtyi ja tunsi piston sydämessään. "Mi-minä... me... minun täytyy käydä tapaamassa häntä!" mies mutisi ja lähti juoksemaan niitylle päin.

"Hyvä Jumala, anna hänen olla siellä... minä pyydän", Feliciano rukoili, pidellen kaulassaan roikkuvaa ristiä. Hän pysähtyi hyvän matkaa ennen niittyä ja käveli hitaasti perille, peläten pahinta. Hän käveli keskelle niittyä, tarkkaillen pelokkaana ympäristöään.

"Ludwig!" hän huusi, itku kurkussa, muttei saanut vastausta. Hän purskahti itkuun, vajoten polvilleen heinikkoon. "A-an-anteeksi... a-anteeksi L-Ludwig... ä-älä j-jätä... älä si-sinäkin j-jä-jätä mi-minua... mi-minä r-ra-rakastan... ra-rakastan si-sinua... t-tu-tule ta-takaisin... py-pyydän..." Mies itki lohduttomasti keskellä niittyä, eikä huomannut, kuinka toinen katseli tätä niityn portin luota.

Ludwig katseli itkevää miestä, eikä osannut sanoa, oliko hän enemmän onneton vai onnellinen. Hän ei halunnut Felicianon kärsivän, mutta oli kiitollinen saadessaan kansalaisuutensa anteeksi. Hän ei kuitenkaan pystynyt tekemään mitään, hän ei uskonut pystyvänsä käsittelemään rakastettuaan juuri nyt. Hän ei ollut edes varma, osasiko hän oikeastaan käsitellä tätä muutenkaan. Saksalainen kääntyi ja käveli pois.

Feliciano itki ja odotti vielä pitkään, kunnes päätti vihdoin luovuttaa, ja hän nousi hitaasti seisomaan. Tyhjän niityn nähdessään kyyneleet alkoivat jälleen valua pitkin miehen kasvoja ja tämä juoksi nopeasti pois, yrittäen epätoivoisesti paeta suruaan.

Seuraavana aamuna Feliciano ei olisi halunnut herätä, mutta työt oli pakko tehdä. Kun hän ja Elizaveta olivat viemässä pyykkejä pyykkitupaan, mies huomasi tutun hahmon kartanon portilla. Mitään ajattelematta hän pudotti pyykkisaavinsa ja juoksi saksalaisen luo, heittäytyen tämän kaulaan. "A-anteeksi... minä rakastan sinua... todella. Anteeksi-" italialainen sopersi, mutta hänen anteeksipyytönsä katkesi saksalaisen suudelmaan.

"Feliciano, anteeksi että tulin tänne... mutta halusin tavata sinut", Ludwig mutisi, punastuen. Pienempi mies katsoi häntä hymyillen, suukotti häntä ja kuiskasi: "Tänä iltana, niityllä."

Saksalainen nyökkäsi ja lähti hymyillen pois.

Koko tämän ajan Elizaveta oli kuin kivettynyt. Saavi oli pudonnut hänen kädestään ja ainoa, mitä hän pystyi ajattelemaan, oli: "Hän on saksalainen! Feliciano rakastaa saksalaista sotilasta!" Nainen kalpeni ja tunsi kylmän hien valuvan pitkin hänen selkäänsä. Sotilaan lähdettyä hän nosti saavinsa, muttei pystynyt karkottamaan pelkoaan.

"Sisko? Mikä hätänä?" Feliciano kyseli, hieman huolestuneen näköisenä, mutta pirteänä.

"E-ei mikään... tai siis... Mikset kertonut että hän on... miksi... miksi juuri saksalainen miehittäjä?"

"Sisko..sinähän sanoit.. .sanoit että... että kaikki on hy-hyvin... j-jos hän on kunnol-kunnollinen... o-onko s-sillä... ka-kansalaisuudella n-niin väli-väliä?" mies nyyhkytti, katsoen siskoaan pelokkaasti.

"Ei... ei sillä ole väliä. Jos todella rakastat häntä... ja hän sinua", nainen takelteli ja hänestä tuntui pahalta kyseenalaistaa veljensä arvostelukykyä. Feliciano halasi siskoaan tiukasti.

"Kyllä me ra-rakastamme toisiamme... i-ihan todella", hän mumisi ja alkoi itkeä siskosa esiliinaan.

"Fe-Feliciano... toivon, että olet onnellinen hänen kanssaan."

Tapahtuneen jälkeen Felicianon oli vaikea keskittyä töihinsä ja hän joutui pesemään kasan lakanoita uudestaan pudotettuaan ne lätäkköön.

Lopulta oli ilta, eikä Feliciano malttanut tällä kertaa edes teeskennellä menevänsä nukkumaan, vaan odotti täysissä pukeissa sängyllään, että rakennuksen äänet hiljenisivät. Sisko oli jo mennyt nukkumaan, varoitettuaan veljeään: "Älä sitten anna hänen satuttaa sinua!"

Jonkin ajan kulutta, joka italialaisesta tuntui vuosilta, talo oli hiljainen ja mies hiipi ulos, pysähtyen hetkeksi kuuntelemaan yön ääniä. Tänä yönä hän oli päättänyt kävellä rauhassa niitylle, mutta ei pystynyt hillitsemään itseään ja lähti pinkomaan pitkin kujia mekko hulmuten ja kengät kopisten kivetystä vasten.

Saapuessaan mies oli aivan hengästynyt ja tyytyi kävelemään Ludwigin luokse, niityn keskelle, missä heinä kasvoi korkeimmillaan. Saksalainen kaappasi hänet heti syliinsä, kuiskaten hänen korvaansa: "Olen odottanut sinua." Feliciano painautui aivan kiinni saksalaiseen ja silitteli hänen selkäänsä.

"Olen vihdoin luonasi", italialainen kuiskasi onnellisena ja veti isomman miehen mukanaan heinikkoon makaamaan.

Feliciano suuteli Ludwigia pitkään, jonka jälkeen hän vain katseli tätä silmiin. Saksalainen suuteli miehen otsaa, poskia, siirtyen hitaasti tämän kaulaa kohti. Italialainen siveli toisen niskaa ja naurahti havaitessaan, että hänen hiuksensa oli todellakin vain kammattu taakse ja miten helppoa ne oli saattaa luonnolliseen tilaansa.

"Sinulla on pehmeä kaula." Ludwig mutisi ja alkoi availemaan Felicianon essun nyörejä.

"Mjaa? Ja sinulla ihanat hiukset", italialainen hymyili ja nousi istumaan, jotta essun poisto helpottuisi.

Valkea esiliina näytti melkein hohtavan tummalla heinikolla, ja tuuli liikutteli sen nyörejä vienosti. Feliciano painautui suurempaa miestä vasten ja melkein tunsi tämän sydämenlyönnit. Mies hätkähti, kun Ludwig alkoi availemaan hänen mekkonsa nappeja, paljastaen hänen olkapäänsä.

"O-olet kaunis... kauniimpi kuin olen koskaan nähnyt", saksalaien kuskasi ja painoi kasvonsa italialaisen hartiaa vasten. Lämmin pehmeys valtasi Felicianon, saksalaisen huulet tuntuivat hyvältä hänen ihollaan. Mies inahti tyytyväisenä, hänestä ei koskaan ollut tuntunut tällaiselta. Hän silitteli toisen selkää, kuljettaen kätensä tämän kaulalle ja siitä takin napeille. Hitaasti napit avattuaan italialainen tarttui varovasti saksalaisen kaulassa roikkuvaan ristiin.

"Kaunis. Uskotko sinä Jumalaan?"

"Kiitos. Minä... kai minä uskon", Ludwig mutisi epävarmasti.

"Minä ainakin uskon ja Hän on hyvä jumala, sillä hän on saattanut meidät yhteen", Feliciano hymyili ja takertui tiukasti isompaan mieheen, painaen kasvonsa tämän rintaa vasten. Saksalainen nojasi taaksepäin ja kävi makuulle, vieden toisen miehen mukanaan.

Feliciano nousi istumaan, yhä toisen miehen päällä, ja laski kätensä tämän pään molemmille puolille. Ludwig nosti kätensä ja alkoi hivuttaa mekkoa italialaisen yltä. Tämä jähmettyi hetkeksi, hämillään, mutta kokosi pian itsensä ja riisui toisen miehen takin kokonaan. Vasta nyt hän huomasi, miten hyvässä kunnossa toinen oli. Hän liu'utti miehen mustaa aluspaitaa pois, tunnustellen tämän vatsalihaksia.

"Sinä tunnut niin hyvältä..." hän hymyili ja suuteli saksalaisen kaulaa. Tämän iho tuntui lämpimältä Felicianon kämmeniin ja hän unohti hetkeksi maailmasta kaiken muun. Hän veti miehen aluspaidan pois kokonaan, kierähti selälleen ja potki mekkonsa pois. Ludwig nousi istumaan, katsellen Felicianoa, joka näytti hänestä melkein taruolennolta valkoisessa alushameessaan ja polvisukissaan. Hän riisui hellästi italialaisen mustat kengät, ja veti varovasti sukat hänen jaloistaan.

"Olet kaunis."

Feliciano hymyili, eikä häntä haitannut tippaakaan, että Ludwig toisteli samaa jatkuvasti. Hänen korviinsa se kuulosti suloiselta. Hänen sisällään kihelmöi kummasti, kun saksalainen siveli hänen jalkojaan, sääriään, kumartuen suutelemaan hänen polviaan. Italialainen värähti tuntiessaan toisen miehen kielen reidellään, mutta se tuntui hänestä jollakin tavalla luonnolliselta.

Feliciano kumartui ja silitti toisen hiuksia. Hänen valkea alushameensa aaltoili vienosti tuulessa, paljastaen välillä hänen valkoiset alushousunsa. "Ludwig?" hän kysyi.

Saksalainen nosti päätään: "Niin?"

Italialainen hymyili ja heittäytyi iloisesti nauraen toista päin, kaataen heidät molemmat. Ludwig oletti tajuavansa mitä toinen ajoi takaa. Hän tarttui tiukasti kiinni pienempään mieheen ja kierähti pari kertaa heinikossa. Feliciano nauroi heleästi, mikä kuulosti Ludwigista suloisen kauniilta, ja hän kierähti pari kertaa lisää. Kun he pysähtyivät, Feliciano havaitsi olevansa viileän heinikon ja toisen miehen lämpimän vartalon välissä. Hän ei voinut käsittää, miten oli koskaan epäillyt kahden miehen välistä rakkautta. Juuri nyt se tuntui täysin luonnolliselta ajatukselta, hänellä ei ollut enää epäilystäkään siitä, oliko tämä oikein vai ei.

"Rakastan sinua", hän sanoi selkeästi, onnen ja ilon loistaen jokaisesta sanasta. Saksalainen vain hymyili, suukotti italialaista ja kierähti selälleen tämän viereen. Pienempi mies käpertyi hänen kylkeensä kiinni, maaten hiljaa paikoillaan.

"Olet lämmin", hän mumisi, ja Ludwig kietoi kätensä hänen ympärilleen.

Aamuauringon ensimmäiset säteet herättivät Felicianon. Saksalainen nukkui vielä, kädet hänen ympärillään. Italialainen ei tohtinut herättää häntä, vaan irroitti varovasti tämän kädet ympäriltään ja nousi seisomaan keskelle aamuista niittyä. Hän havaitsi mekkonsa, essunsa, kenkänsä ja sukkansa vähän matkan päästä, seuranaan Ludwigin takki ja musta paita. Mies kävi keräämässä vaatekappaleet ja palasi toisen luo, peitellen tämän takilla. Odotellessaan saksalaisen heräämistä, hän puki päälleen ja istui toisen viereen, silitellen tämän hiuksia.

Italialaisella ei ollut aavistustakaan siitä, kuinka kauan hän istui siinä, eikä hän oikeastaan välittänytkään, ja lopulta toinen mies heräsi.

"Hyvää huomenta!" Feliciano toivotti iloisesti hymyillen, johon toinen vastasi huokaisten: "Huomenta."

Hiljaisena hän puki päälleen, jonka jälkeen hän katsoi italialaista pitkään. "Kiitos", hän kuiskasi, nousi seisomaan ja ojensi kätensä toiselle. Tämä tarttui ojennettuun käteen ja nousi hänkin pystyyn. Ääneti he kulkivat niityn halki, kartanon portille. Sanoja ei enää tarvittu, kaikki oli niin selkeää. Saksalainen suuteli Felicianoa ja lähti, jättäen toisen katsomaan peräänsä. Kun mies oli kadonnut näkyvistä, italialainen juoksi huoneeseensa.

Miehen avatessa ovea, hän toivoi siskonsa vielä nukkuvan, mutta turhaan.

"Missä oikein olit koko yön?" nainen kysyi tuimasti, istuen sängyllään.

"N-niityllä..Ludwigin kanssa", mies sopersi ja katsoi maahan. Nainen huokaisi, nousi ja asteli veljensä luo.

"Ensi kerralla, lupaathan kertoa jos et aio tulla yöksi kotiin? Olin huolissani. Mutta on hyvä että olet löytänyt itsellesi jonkun. Nyt minä en jätä sinua yksin", hän kuiskasi, halaten veljeänsä tiukasti.

"Sisko, lupaan sen. Etkä sinä jätä minua yksin. Olet aina minun rakas siskoni."

* * *

A/N: Ensimmäinen ficci mitä olen koskaan kirjoittanut. Idea tuli ihan vain jostakin yllättäen, joten pahoittelen jos ette pidä juonesta. Jokatapauksessa, kiitos niille jotka tämän ovat jaksaneet lukea. Tätä oli todella hauska kirjoittaa. Ja kiitos Jadeile betaamisesta.


End file.
